Fait Accompli
by Traducious
Summary: Seqüência de Droit Du Seigneur. Harry e Draco lidaram com algumas das conseqüências de sua noite de núpcias. Agora lidam com mais. Nc17, Drarry. TRADUÇÃO.


**Fait Accompli **por_Amanuensis_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-Reading da Tradução: **Ivich Sartre

**Sinopse:** Seqüência de Droit Du Seigneur. Harry e Draco lidaram com algumas das conseqüências de sua noite de núpcias. Agora lidam com mais.  
**Par: **Harry/Draco  
**Categorias: **Drama/Angst, Romance  
**Alerta****s da Autora: **Alerta para mpreg (gravidez masculina), mas não graficamente. Fait accompli é uma expressão francesa que significa "algo irrevogavelmente feito". Muito obrigada a Sobriquet pela betagem.

* * *

"Grávido."

Lucius Malfoy encarou seu filho, a caneca de café-com-leite em sua mão a ponto de retornar para o pires.

"Sim", seu filhou silvou. "Ele foi ver uma medi-bruxa."

Deliberadamente olhando para o pires onde havia pousado sua xícara cuidadosamente, Lucius disse, "E você está me contando esta novidade precisamente por quê...?"

Ouviu Draco engasgar em sua respiração. Ergueu o olhar, mantendo sua própria expressão tão franca quanto considerava a de Draco.

"Caralho", Draco disparou. "Isso é covarde até pra você." Limpou a boca com as costas da mão. "Meu Deus, vai se foder."

Lucius dobrou seu guardanapo com movimentos precisos. "Draco, se você e Harry escolheram começar uma família, tenho certeza que não é da minha..."

"Filho da PUTA!"

A xícara e o pires se chocaram contra a parede atrás dele. Lucius notou que Draco não tivera peito para atirá-lo no rosto de seu pai.

"Você e seu fodido _Droit du Seigneur_! Não tente fingir que não sabia que isso iria acontecer! Meu DEUS!" Draco agarrou os cantos da mesa com ambas as mãos, inclinando-se. "Você odeia tanto a imagem mental de a gente sendo feliz assim, pai? Oh, me perdoe, isso também não é certo; eu sou seu maldito meio-IRMÃO, não sou?"

Lucius não se mexeu em absoluto. "Que fantasias interessantes você tem, Draco."

"Responda!"

"Draco." Sua voz era tão severa quanto podia, mas, para seu crédito, o filho não recuou. "Você nasceu dois anos depois de eu e sua termos nos casado. Você não é o produto da noite de núpcias que meu pai passou com sua mãe. Você honestamente crê, por um momento, que eu teria permitido tal coisa? Se eu devo confiar na fidelidade de sua mãe – e acredite em _mim,_ Draco, eu _confio _-, você certamente é meu filho."

"Você espera que eu acredite só na sua maldita palavra?"

Lucius sorriu. "Eu não tenho necessidade de mentir. As verdades com as quais eu me rodeio são por demais úteis." Viu as mãos de Draco se contraírem ainda mais apertado nos cantos da mesa, decidiu pressionar sua vantagem. "Se Harry decidiu tomar uma poção de fertilidade no dia de seu casamento, dificilmente eu posso albergar a responsabilidade de..."

"Ele NÃO tomou uma poção de fertilidade."

Lucius ouviu as unhas de Draco arranharem a toalha da mesa.

"Nós não tínhamos sequer pensado em filhos, seu merdinha!"

"Bom, então alguém deu uma a ele. No brinde de casamento, talvez. Ou executou um feitiço nele, pensando que seria um crime que o Herói do Mundo Mágico não produzisse uma ninhada de salvadores de olhos verdes em miniatura." Juntou as mãos, cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Mas não é da minha alçada."

"Ah, é sim, porque tenho uma certeza filha da puta de que não é meu. Você fez com que Harry e eu não fôssemos capazes de consumar NADA naquela noite. Ou na noite seguinte. Ou nas três _semanas _seguintes."

Lucius enviou ao filho seu olha mais frio.

Um que ele sabia que Draco interpretaria como _Você agiu para que fosse assim._

Quer aceitasse ou não.

Draco bufou entre dentes. "Você está mesmo tentando me fazer acreditar que você e seu ritual de Droit Du Seigneur não tiveram NADA a ver com o fato de Harry estar grávido? Grávido, de acordo com a medi-bruxa, da noite de núpcias. Pensa mesmo que eu sou tão burro assim?" Afastou-se com violência da mesa. "Caralho. Por que não? Eu SOU burro assim. Achei que Harry e eu pudéssemos mesmo viver sob este teto com você. Por que você não deveria me tratar como um idiota?"

Seu filho conseguia interpretar muito bem o dramático egocêntrico quando queria.

Um sinal do quão distraído Lucius Malfoy estava, na verdade, foi que sacou a varinha para limpar a sujeira e consertar a xícara suja de café-com-leite. Normalmente, deixava coisas assim para os elfos-domésticos.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo que não havia sido esperada. Ou pretendida.

Lucius Malfoy não gostava de ser pego de surpresa.

* * *

"Draco."

Draco parou ao ouvir o som da voz de sua mãe, mas não virou.

"Por favor. Eu quero falar com você."

"Você não acha", ele disse com considerável veneno, "que a hora em que você deveria ter falado comigo já passou, mãe?"

Não houve resposta e o silêncio cresceu como um tumor na garganta de Draco. "Desculpe", disse, por fim, ainda sem se virar.

Ouviu a portar ranger, como se estivesse se abrindo um pouco mais. "Entre, por favor", sua mãe disse suavemente.

Ele se virou. Viu Harry de pé, silenciosamente, atrás de sua mãe.

Draco caminhou em direção à saleta.

* * *

Mais de uma vez, Harry pensou que Narcisa Malfoy havia sido posicionada junto a Lucius baseada na aparência somente. Aristocracia bruxa puro-sangue posta de lado, a tentação de pôr os dois bruxos lindíssimos, loiros, de olhos grises deve ter sido irresistível para seus pais.

Dificilmente se perguntava se afeição executou algum papel na disputa.

"Creio que está dizendo a verdade. Isso, ele não planejou."

Harry olhou para Narcisa e descobriu, no espaço onde deveria estar controlando seu ódio pela mulher, que só havia poeira e teias de aranha. E talvez, apenas talvez, a mais imperceptível porção de pena.

Não havia percebido, talvez, até hoje, que sua postura não era completamente o resultado de sua educação. Ela tinha afiado esse ponto de vista durante anos, para mostrar ao menos a seu arquiinimigo que seu casamento a havia condenado completamente.

Mesmo com a luz solar brilhando diretamente através da janela, ela não parecia dez anos mais velha do que Draco. Impossível acreditar que era sua mãe, como se Draco tivesse simplesmente surgido de um manto rasgado em uma noite de verão.

É. Isso seria legal, se fosse tudo o necessário para fazer um filho. Harry lutou conta outra onda de náusea e se perguntou por que chamavam aquilo de _enjôo matinal _se parecia vir a todas as horas do dia.

"Na noite do nosso dia de casamento", Narcisa disse, se virando, "seu pai, Draco, subitamente veio ao meu lado, me puxou para um canto e exigiu saber quando havia sido minha última menstruação. Ele estava tão agitado... Completamente fora de si, de forma que eu mal consegui registrar como essa pergunta era rude, e era muito rude, até para um marido. Eu respondi e lembro do que ele disse, porque foi a primeira vez que ele foi outra coisa além de encantador comigo. Ele disse, 'Cale a boca e me deixe pensar.' E pensou, e quando vi toda a tensão se drenar, seu rosto se ergueu com tamanho alívio que... Bom, eu não soube o que pensar. Mas ele não estava olhando pra mim." Narcisa estudou suas mãos. "Ele percebeu que eu não estaria fértil naquela noite. E, portanto, em sua mente, estava tudo bem."

"Ele não achou que o ritual por si próprio garantisse gravidez," Harry se ouviu dizer. "Isso é o que você está nos dizendo."

"E não garantiu." Narcisa atravessou o aposento e se sentou na poltrona em frente à Harry.

Harry, ligeiramente inclinado para frente, cujas pontas dos dedos estavam pressionadas no colo dela.

"Se Droit Du Seigneur tivesse agido da mesma maneira que uma poção de fertilidade, eu deveria ter engravidado – e não engravidei – e Lucius não teria tido tanto alívio só porque o dia do mês caiu a nosso favor. Se você sabe qualquer coisa sobre feitiços de fertilidade e poções, sabe disso."

"Então explique isso." A voz de Draco estava tão indecifrável quanto seu rosto.

"Não sei se posso. Ninguém... Fala sobre a verdadeira aplicação de Droit Du Seigneur. É tradição, é lei, mas fica assim porque ninguém fala a respeito. O costume perpetua. A vergonha mantém em segredo. Então não sei se Lucius, ou seu pai, ou a maioria dos bruxos da aristocracia, sabiam verdadeiramente – sabem – como funciona em todos os casos."

"Harry está grávido", Draco continuou, no mesmo tom. "Sabemos que está. Concebido na mesma noite que meu pai clamou Droit Du Seigneur no dia do nosso casamento. Cacete, não é coincidência, mãe."

"Olhe o linguajar", disse Narcisa, sem animação, como se fosse uma reprimenda comum para o filho. "Suponho que não seja. É muito... Ritualístico para supor uma coincidência. Mas não acredito que fosse o plano de seu pai _ver _isso acontecer."

Draco se virou para a mãe, seu olhar mordaz novamente. "Não me faça escutar você, dentre todas as pessoas, defendendo-o!"

Harry se ergueu rapidamente. "Ela não está defendendo-o, Draco. Não está. Está defendendo a si mesma."

A mulher que ele um dia assumiu como Narcisa Malfoy o teria olhado atravessado, como se dissesse _Não preciso que você me traduza para o meu próprio filho._ A mesma mulher também nunca teria falado com ele se não soubesse que tinha os dois – Draco em particular – nos braços.

E devia ser por isso que o lugar que albergava o ódio que sentia por ela se esvaziara. Ela era de tantas formas diferentes, uma vítima – de seu marido, de seu sucessor... De Augustine Malfoy, vinte e tantos anos atrás – que Harry era incapaz de bater de frente com ela, de uma forma que, até tão pouco tempo, parecia simples.

"Escolhi ficar em silêncio. Não espero ser perdoada", disse, nem humilde, nem pretensiosa, muito menos culpada. "Mas espero que vocês dois entendam. Como eu poderia imaginar que _isso _seria o resultado..." Ela deu a ilusão de se empertigar na cadeira e se encolher ao mesmo tempo. "Bom, isso... não é da minha conta, é?"

Harry descobriu gostar mais dela agora, que não estava balançando as mãos e implorando pelo seu perdão.

Porque sabia que ele próprio perdoaria e se odiaria depois.

"Então que raios devemos pensar?" Draco pousou o braço sobre o espaldar da poltrona e pareceu apoiar nela seu peso inteiro.

Harry não tinha certeza de já ter visto seu marido assim, como se alguém tivesse alcançado seu interior com a mão e esmagado sua alma como uma fruta podre.

"Você não sabe, você diz que esse filho... Que meu pai não sabe e que ninguém fala a respeito. A que ponto chegamos, porra?"

Harry se viu querendo dizer, _Não seja desrespeitoso._ Não por conta de qualquer coisa que sua sogra tivesse dito, mas simplesmente porque Harry não podia deixar de imaginar como teria tratado sua própria mãe, fossem essas as circunstâncias. Mesmo que a imagem fosse absurda.

"Não tenho as respostas. Mas acho que você deveria falar com sua Tia Gabrielle."

Draco se virou. Olhou para a mãe. "Tia Gabrielle? Não o Tio Cyprian?"

"Acho mais provável conseguir respostas dela que do meu irmão."

Harry olhou de um para o ouro.

O irmão de Narcisa. "Seu... Seu tio casou com outro Malfoy?"

Narcisa encontrou seus olhos. "Gabrielle é uma Lestrange."

Harry não sabia por que, mas se sentiu estremecer.

* * *

"Vocês têm sorte", disse Gabrielle Orfanos, "de terem percebido os sintomas de gravidez. Não fomos tão afortunados. E não quis arriscar a vida do meu marido no processo de abortamento da criança, casamento arranjado ou não. Eu teria que voltar para a casa dos meus pais, como uma viúva, e isso era algo do qual eu vinha tentando escapar há anos."

Harry se sentou muito subitamente perto de Draco, na cadeira que tinha recusado a princípio. Draco se manteve de pé, sabendo que tinha que se manter, e resistiu à urgência de apoiar sua mão no ombro de Harry. "Mas vocês... Tio Cyprian ficou bem, não é? E... Seus filhos são todos mais novos que..."

Ele parou.

Percebeu que estava fazendo perguntas que talvez não quisesse as respostas, afinal.

Tia Gabrielle assentiu. "As poções fizeram o que deveriam fazer. E ainda tiveram tempo o bastante para não comprometê-lo."

_Obrigado, tia,_ pensou Draco. _Se for verdade ou não. Obrigado por me permitir a esperança de que não haja infanticídio no topo de todas as atrocidades. _

"Você sabia?" ele se ouviu dizer.

Tia Gabrielle olhou para ele.

"Você sabia que o Droit Du Seigneur ia acontecer? Meu... Meu pai não sabia, de acordo com o que minha mãe diz."

Os lábios dela se ondularam com algo que não era humor. "Eu não soube até o dia seguinte. Ninguém me dizia por que meu pai estava trancado com meu marido e por que eu não podia ficar com Cyprian naquela noite. Acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com eu ser mulher e a concepção de que eu não me importaria com um dever de família." Seu olhar ficou subitamente distante. "Acho que, naquela época, isso teria me deixado furiosíssima. Sempre haviam me dito que eu era uma das primeiras e mais importantes Lestrange – uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas, no topo da árvore genealógica – e agora eu era tratada como uma _filha, _incapaz de compreender o dever." Sua boca se tornou uma linha fina, agora se por conta deste _insulto _ou pelo que havia parecido importante todo esse tempo, era impossível saber.

"Como isso é mantido em segredo se todo mundo passa por isso? Como podem não saber o resultado?" Draco quase não conseguia manter os praguejamentos fora das perguntas. Sua tia provavelmente ralharia também.

"Bruxos puro-sangue e aristocratas dificilmente são todo mundo, Draco. Bruxos encabeçando sua linha genealógica – homens – que desejam exercer seus direitos legais nos genros... Bom, estamos descrevendo um campo ainda menor entre aqueles que praticaram o Droit Du Seigneur, não estamos?"

_E pensar que quando eu contei a ele que estava apaixonado por um homem, me achei sortudo de que meu pai não parecesse um homofóbico, _pensou Draco. _Eu sou um IMBECIL tão grande._

Tia Gabrielle continuou: "Eu não estou surpresa que haja uma compreensão menos que perfeita das conseqüências, já que não é particularmente discutida entre a geração mais jovem, até que seus representantes estejam a ponto de recebê-la ou duvidosamente mantendo-a em segredo, ou envergonhados demais para falar dela adiante."

"E nenhum de vocês suspeitou que ele estivesse grávido." Harry ergueu os olhos para olhar para ela. "Você acha que eles... Não quiseram que você soubesse que era tarde demais?"

Ela soltou um pequeno rosnado. "Acredite em mim, senhor Malfoy..."

"Potter", disse Draco. "Eu vou assumir o nome _dele._"

Tia Gabrielle ergueu uma sobrancelha, baixou-a e continuou. "Harry, então, se você permitir. Se fosse intenção do meu pai que meu marido carregasse uma criança Lestrange – _seu_ filho Lestrange –, ele teria se certificado de saber o que estava acontecendo. E teria nos proibido de abortá-lo." Seus lábios tocaram a ponta de seus dedos de um jeito que lembrava a mãe de Draco. "E teríamos obedecido, eu vejo agora. Para provar que eu era uma Lestrange especial."

Draco olhou nos olhos de sua tia.

Não, não havia vestígio de uma omissão delicada, havia?

* * *

"Então."

"Então. Agora sabemos."

Draco segurava um sicle e brincava com ele entre as mãos como se fosse um artigo de sorte. Harry suspeitava que estava fazendo isso para evitar que as mãos voassem para sua varinha, com o que provavelmente destruiria cada coisa do quarto.

"É um ritual de fertilidade entre bruxos somente quando... A vítima... É homem também."

"É."

Não parecia haver nada mais a ser respondido.

Enfim, Harry expirou, e trouxe um fim ao suspense. "Coisa boa vem cedo então. Como sua tia disse... Não tem muito risco."

Draco olhou para ele. Abaixou o sicle.

Atravessou o aposento, pôs os braços ao redor dos ombros de Harry e o abraçou.

Harry fechou os olhos e o abraçou de volta. Após um momento, quando teve certeza de que sua voz estaria estável, disse, "É fim de semana. Vou mandar uma coruja à medi-bruxa na segunda-feira."

Draco não falou. Harry prosseguiu. "E amanhã, vamos conseguir um jornal trouxa. Um monte de jornais tem classificados no domingo."

"É," Draco disse. "Faremos isso, tudo bem."

* * *

"Isso é incompreensível", Draco disse. "Que diabos _cont. _significa? E o que é uma _quitinete_?"

Não houve resposta. Draco baixou a seção de jornal com suas caixinhas de texto escuro e olhou para onde Harry estivera sentado.

Onde havia ido, como havia deixado o aposento tão silenciosamente?

"Harry?"

Sem perceber, mas dobrando e colocando o jornal debaixo do braço – um ato claramente instintivo, fosse você um trouxa ou bruxo -, Draco se ergueu da poltrona na sala de estar e foi em direção à porta aberta de seu quarto.

Harry estava na janela, olhando para fora.

Draco sentiu alguma coisa se apertando em seu peito. Tinha havido um momento assim, cinco anos atrás, quando começou a entender como obsessão podia tomar mais de uma forma. Harry no Corujal, enviando aquela ave branca de uma janela, assistindo-a partir como se estivesse levando todos os seus segredos para serem respondidos. Draco na entrada do aposento, vendo-o naquele momento distraído, a vontade tão evidente em seu rosto... Que atingiu Draco no meio do peito, sua garganta, que havia ficado tão seca e só depois disso notou o calor em sua virilha.

E mesmo quando Harry – Potter naquela época – se virou e substituiu seu olhar por um de completa desconfiança, dizendo, "O que você quer, Malfoy?" num tom ausente que nem se incomodava em ser hostil... Era tarde demais.

Draco já sabia que sua obsessão por Potter havia mudado.

Incomensuravelmente receoso de que veria o olhar desconfiado no rosto de Harry novamente, como um tipo esquisito de _deja vu,_ Draco disse, "Harry? Tudo bem com você?"

Harry não se virou.

"Harry?"

Draco viu seu marido erguer o queixo levemente, embora ainda não tivesse virado para olhar para ele,

"Se eu me livrar disso... Se eu me livrar disso, ele vence."

Draco encarou.

Harry se virou enfim. Não havia saudosismo nem desconfiança em seu rosto. Só desolação. "É como se eu... Se eu tivesse o dever de proteger o que é meu. Dele. Mesmo quando é..." Ele perdeu o fio. "Eu... Eu não posso _evitar,_ Draco."

Draco abriu a boca para falar.

Então a fechou.

Virou-se já que sua visão já estava se anuviando. "CARALHO!"

Foi em direção à saída mais próxima para os jardins.

Se ficasse lá dentro, procuraria seu pai para tentar matá-lo.

Não fazer isso era uma dívida para com Harry.

Não assim. E não agora.

* * *

Quando voltou para seu quarto, Harry não estava lá.

* * *

Odores distintos próprios de Harry. Limão e almíscar. Algodão molhado. Reminiscências daquela loção pós-barba tão cara que, na verdade, não combinava muito com ele, mas que Harry vivia insistindo em usar porque fora um presente de Natal de Draco.

Não estavam somente nas roupas de cama, mas ali com ele. Draco acordou muito depressa.

Harry ainda estava completamente vestido, mas se empurrando contra ele. Draco abriu seus braços e entrelaçou-os ao redor de seus ombros, aspirando o cheiro cítrico e almiscarado da loção pós-barba francesa pobremente escolhida como se fosse uma droga. Harry deslizou seus braços em torno da cintura de Draco e pressionou o rosto em seu cabelo.

Nenhum deles falou, a princípio. Respiração e abraços e simplesmente deitar junto parecia ser uma linguagem bastante comum.

Finalmente, Draco disse, "Você quer manter, então."

Sentiu Harry balançar a cabeça. "O que eu quero... É você. Quero você acima de todas as coisas, Draco. E farei o quê for necessário para manter você... Isto é, se você quiser ser mantido."

Draco resfolegou, esperando que fizesse cócegas em Harry e o deixasse louco. "Seu grifinório maldito. Eu nunca tentaria consertar as coisas assim."

"Eu sei, e não tentaria mudar você."

Draco podia ouvir a gravidade na voz de Harry. Beijou o canto de sua boca, tornando desnecessário, para Harry, falar.

Mas, depois de um instante, Harry falou, de qualquer forma. "Eu... Odeio... Ter que fazer essa escolha. Mas eu faço. E escolho você."

Draco sabia que sua própria voz estava grave. "Se eu começar a dizer _léro léro léro _você vai me bater?"

"Pode acreditar."

"Ótimo. Você deveria." Afastou-se o suficiente para observar o rosto de Harry em meio à escuridão. "Então é assim que você enxerga tudo isso. Se você quiser manter, eu vou ficar muito puto com você pra continuar casado. Sou tão sacana assim, exatamente como o resto da minha família."

Viu como o rosto de Harry mudou.

"Eu..."

"É a minha vez de bater em você, agora. Não pense que eu não bato."

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Mentiroso. Já teria batido, se fosse mesmo bater. Está com pena do esposo grávido."

"Bom, então, vou ter que fazer greve de sexo."

"Você é um filho da puta maldoso, Draco Malfoy."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Você fica se esquecendo. Se eu não consigo que meu próprio marido diga, como vou algum dia convencer aqueles panacas dos meus parentes que estou falando sério quanto ao sobrenome?"

Ele apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Harry. "Só escuta essa idéia por um minuto."

* * *

"Não."

"Não mesmo. Não só por vingança. Não. Uma pessoa não pode trazer uma criança ao mundo só por isso."

"Harry." Draco ficou de pé. "Eu estou pensando nisso além da vingança. Estou pensando em todo o fodido ultraje que é esse tal de Droit Du Seigneur. Em como minha mãe disse que a vergonha o mantinha debaixo dos panos. Se não queremos que isso vá em frente... Não vou pedir a você que deixe que isso se torne público, mas eu conheço você: você vai querer fazer alguma coisa... E se esse bebê for mantido... Se não for só pelo rancor em relação ao meu pai, mas... Porque você quer... Então, Harry, temos que protegê-lo de todas as dúvidas, de todas as coisas odiosas, de alguma forma."

"Draco – _isso – _não, eu..."

"você está a ponto de dizer que não é justo, não está?... Seu pentelho grifinório de merda e idiota."

* * *

"...Três quartos, dois banheiros, lareira à gás, caixa para ar-condicionado, o que você apreciaria muito se não fôssemos bruxos." Harry parou no meio do maior quarto, braços cruzados, e disse, "Fiz tudo direitinho?"

"Isso... Uau. Isso não é nada mau mesmo." Draco estava olhando para a cozinha. "Vem com tudo isso?"

"Os utensílios? Sim. É costume nos melhores bairros."

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar suspeito. "Há algo que você não está me contando. Se esse é um dos melhores bairros... Então como estamos conseguindo comprá-lo com nossos próprios salários?"

Harry deu de ombros. "O Ministro não é tão durão quanto você parece pensar, Draco. Teríamos chegado perto disso, mesmo assim. E ainda poderíamos dar o nosso jeitinho, como não ter uma caixa de ar-condicionado, mas usar feitiços de temperatura. E eu ainda ganho um bônus de Natal."

"Acho que ainda tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo."

"Honestamente, Draco, eu já falei que recebi herança. Falei que meus pais não me deixaram exatamente pobre, não disse?".

"Sim, mas foi tudo o que você me disse. Você não falou que eu poderia casar com _você _por dinheiro."

"Não é bem assim, mas, de fato, vamos ficar bem. E estou usando uma pequeníssima parte do salário no aluguel desse lugar. Conseguiríamos viver só dele, se precisássemos."

"Você é quem viveu no mundo trouxa por anos e eu sou quem viveu no colo do luxo; por que _eu _estou me preocupando com isso? Não é o _seu_ emprego?"

"Pare de se agitar tanto. É claro que nossos papéis não estão trocados. Você é quem está estranho no ninho agora, afinal. E você é quem está pra ser chutado sem um nuque assim que nos mudarmos; ele ainda não disse nada, disse?"

"Não, mas finalmente ele vai descobrir o que PFDP significa e não acho que ele vai simplesmente dar uma tapinha no topo da minha cabeça e dizer, 'Pai Filho da Puta? Oh, Draco, você é igualzinho a mim na sua idade.'"

"Você poderia se surpreender."

"Sim, bom. Acho que seria sábio não contarmos com isso."

"Não estamos contando."

Draco olhou para o rosto subitamente rígido de Harry. "Sim, bom," ele repetiu. "Então... Isso não está fora do nosso orçamento, afinal."

"Aham. O primeiro pagamento foi um pouco apertado, mas é porque foram dois meses de uma vez."

"Você... Não pediu nada pra mim? Isso é..."

"Não achei que fosse justo. Eu já tinha visto, você não. Se você não gostasse..."

"Oh, por favor. Vou ter que confiar em você para algumas coisas, não vou?" Draco passou os olhos pelo aposento. "Então podemos nos mudar imediatamente?"

"Claro. É todo seu."

Draco se virou. "Hoje à noite. Vamos sair de lá agora mesmo. Quem dá a mínima se temos móveis ou não."

Harry deu um sorrisinho. "Poderia ser desconfortável."

"Bom, então, vamos dar um jeito." Draco deu meia-volta e andou até um canto do quarto. "Esse é o maior?"

"Se for a suíte, é sim." Seguiu-o, encontrando Draco em pé no quarto nu.

Draco sorriu para ele. Era um _daqueles_ sorrisos. Harry estremeceu.

Quatro semanas. Haviam sido quatro semanas inteiras.

"Não precisamos mesmo de móveis, precisamos?", disse Draco.

"Não", Harry disse. Nunca estivera ciente de como era interessante prender os lábios de alguém, os dentes de alguém e a língua e o fôlego, em torno da palavra _não _e liberar bem... Assim.

Andou em direção a Draco, vagarosamente, saboreando tanto aquele olhar no rosto de Draco que parecia um crime alterá-lo com um beijo. Parou bem em frente a ele.

O sorriso de Draco não mudou, nem quando ele puxou o frasquinho azul de seu bolso.

Harry se lembrava de como era ser beijado até perder o fôlego por Lucius Malfoy.

Não chegava nem aos pés disso aqui.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?", perguntou, quando conseguiu finalmente falar, apesar do nó em sua garganta.

"Transar com você bem aqui no chão do quarto do nosso flat?", disse Draco, dando a mais leve ênfase na palavra _nosso,_ "Acho que poderíamos tentar conjurar alguns edredons..."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Embora seu sorriso esmorecesse, a expressão de Draco continuava afetuosa. Ergueu a mão livre e esfregou seu polegar no lábio inferior de Harry. "Você tem certeza não tem?... Então, pronto."

Draco deixou a mão cair. Destampou o frasco e bebeu seu conteúdo.

Limpou a boca com as costas das mãos. "Ei", ele disse. "Essa... essa coisa não é ruim mesmo. Você deveria tentar algum dia."

Uma tentativa de risada irrompeu em Harry. "Eu... Eu acho que não."

Colocando o frasco de volta no bolso, Draco disse, "Oh, mas eu odiaria que você perdesse essa." E se inclinou, envolvendo a boca de Harry com a sua.

E sim, o gosto era bom. Entretanto nada se comparava com a ferina onda de desejo que estava começando na boca de Harry e trabalhando ao longo de todo seu corpo.

Aquela onda estava fazendo com que ele – exigindo que ele – entrelaçasse seus dedos pelo cabelo de Draco e puxasse, forte, quase sem notar se causava ou não dor; não podia desperdiçar cautela em algo tão trivial, não agora. Sua língua batalhou com a de Draco com se tentasse empurrá-lo, em contraste com aquelas mãos segurando o cabelo loiro.

As mãos de Draco estavam subindo para as laterais de seu rosto também e, como sempre, a certeza de Harry que o beijo não poderia esquentar mais se provou errônea quando a boca de Draco pareceu curvar-se sobre a dele, como se o estivesse preparando para arrancar-lhe um pedaço. Ao invés de entregar, a forma de submissão de Harry a isso foi pressionar seu corpo contra a longitude completa do de Draco, cravando aquele contato como se disso dependesse sua vida. Draco gemeu; Harry empurrou mais forte.

Foi Draco quem finalmente interrompeu o beijo, empurrando Harry de verdade, ofegando. "Não precisamos de uma cama, mas, cacete, você precisa de uma parede." E atirou Harry contra a mais próxima em questão.

Ficou ali, ou melhor, deixou a parede segurá-lo ali enquanto Draco abria sua jaqueta e começava a trabalhar nos botões de sua camisa. Quando ergueu suas mãos para tentar fazer o mesmo, Draco afastou-as. "Não. Você fica aí, e não se move." Harry sentiu o sangue correndo para seu pênis diante dessas palavras. Pressionou suas mãos flexíveis contra a parede, já arquejando, e foi recompensado pelo ronronado de Draco. "Esse é o meu Harry obediente. Ah, puta merda." A voz de Draco ficou rouca quando ele terminou de abrir a camisa de Harry, puxando os lados dela com a delicadeza de quem tirava uma pele descascada pelo sol. "Senti uma falta tão louca disso..."

Curvou-se e suas mãos viajaram até a cintura de Harry enquanto ele empurrava seu rosto para o centro do peito de Harry, sem beijá-lo a princípio, mas apenas para inalar e gemer contra ele. Os dedos de Harry se torceram em suas palmas, o leve arranhão na parede fazendo-o ter esperanças de que não tivesse afetado a tintura com isso. "Porra..." Ecoou pelo quarto, sua voz trêmula.

Agora Draco estava beijando, lambendo ao longo de sua barriga, enfiando sua língua no umbigo de Harry, o que sempre o havia deixado louco; voltando para lamber seus mamilos, o que normalmente não deixava, exceto que Draco gostava de fazer e que era garantia de que _ele _ficasse louco quando recebia esse tipo de carícia, então, por conseguinte, dava a Harry algum tipo de prazer também.

Draco, ajoelhado agora, estava tirando o cinto de Harry com uma vagareza excruciante enquanto voltava a enfiar a língua no umbigo de Harry de novo. Conseguira. Harry tirou as mãos da parede e encheu as duas com os cabelos de Draco, não tentando puxá-lo dali – dificilmente -, mas apenas aprisionando-o. "Sua... vadia... impaciente...", Draco murmurou entre lambidas.

Em resposta, Harry ergueu a perna de modo a pressioná-la na virilha de Draco. Compostura fingida caída por terra, Draco segurou as extremidades do cinto aberto de Harry e silvou, virando seu rosto de lado contra a barriga de Harry, para poder gemer, sem forças para afastar aquela criativa e deslizante perna.

"Eu tomaria cuidado... Com quem você chama de vadia, sua putinha necessitada." A voz de Harry pingava alguma coisa que poderia ser perigosa, se também não estivesse cheia de afeto. "Não vamos... Esquecer quem de nós está de joelhos aqui."

Draco ofegou por entre seus dentes. "Bom, vamos só ver... Quem de nós vai terminar de rabo pra cima, vamos?"

Foi a vez de Harry rir, bem baixo. "Oh, acho que já sabemos o resultado de hoje, não sabemos?", disse, escorregando pela parte só o suficiente para que seu joelho pudesse provocar o membro duro de Draco.

"Oh, eu – _ah – _quase esqueci disso." Draco soava como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar.

Harry teve misericórdia dele e deslizou até o fim no chão, conseguindo puxá-lo pelos ombros para mais um beijo, tão feroz quanto os anteriores. "Quero você", gemeu Harry.

"Quero você nu", gemeu Draco de volta, dando seqüência a suas ações no cinto de Harry abrindo os dois botões e o zíper da calça.

Harry não conseguia achar nada de errado nesse plano, então deixou Draco continuar a despi-lo das calças ao mesmo tempo em que chutava longe os sapatos. Mas Draco não parecia poder esperar que terminasse, seus dedos puxando o cós da cueca de Harry e envolvendo sua ereção com uma carícia tão intensamente completa que Harry receou gozar naquele exato minuto. "Caralho", ele gemeu de novo, "Agora quem é o impaciente?"

"Cala a boca e ergue os braços...", disse Draco, tentando tirar o resto da camisa de Harry com sua mão livre. Harry obedeceu, mas Draco não tirou a camisa completamente; em vez disso, ele a usou para enrolá-la nos pulsos de Harry e segurá-lo. "Ah, sim, essa é uma boa posição pra você." Draco arreganhou os dentes, quase rosnando. Puxou o cós da cueca. "Ergue esse rabo ou vou rasgar isso aqui. Comprei pra você, então posso rasgar, se eu quiser."

"Você fica", Harry disse, erguendo os quadris de modo que Draco pudesse puxar a peça íntima, "Tão fodidamente – ahn?- sexy quando acha que está no controle."

"Oh, eu vou acabar com você por isso, Potter."

"Não duvido mesmo, _Potter._"

Draco, que estivera mirando na boca de Harry com a sua própria, entrou em um colapso de risadas contra seu ombro, em vez disso. A risada era infecciosa, mas Harry chegou perto e empurrou Draco, pousando o loiro de lado enquanto se livrava da camisa em seus pulsos e se levantava. "Agora", ele disse, totalmente ciente de que sua nudez não o deixava nenhum pouco menos impressionante ali, em pé com as mãos nos quadris. "Vamos ver quem está no controle. Tira... Os... Sapatos."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas então desamarrou os cadarços dos sapatos antes de tirá-los.

"Meias em seguida." Harry podia ver Draco tentando não sorrir enquanto obedecia.

"Muito bom." Harry se ajoelhou e tomou com a mão um dos tornozelos de Draco. "Agora é sua vez de se mexer."

Harry tinha a satisfação de ver os olhos de Draco se arregalarem ao sugar seus calcanhares em sua boca, acariciando-os com sua língua. "Ah, porra, você sabe com eu..." Draco soluçou, quase ganindo enquanto tentava puxar o pé.

Harry pausou somente para dizer, "Ah, é, eu sei." E lambeu os calcanhares de Draco novamente, sua outra mão acariciando o meio do pé, sabendo exatamente que tipo de reação ia conseguir.

Conseguiu. Draco urrou. "AH! Seu demônio!" Deu um murro no chão ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a cabeça para trás. Isso era, ao que parecia, o melhor que podia fazer, porque no momento seguinte estava puxando o pé das mãos de Harry. "Pés... São trapaça, Harry, eu já disse, pés não são jogo limpo!"

"Oh, pare de choramingar. Enfrente como um homem, ao menos uma vez", Harry disse, ficando de quatro e engatinhando para cima de Draco.

"Eu sempre enfrento! Só que acontece que esse homem tem pés muito sensíveis."

"Entre outras coisas." Seu rosto estava sobre o de Draco agora; Harry traçou um dedo sobre seu lábio inferior. "Minha vez de tirar sua roupa agora, lindo? Vai me deixar fazer isso?"

Podia ver a respiração de Draco se acelerar. "Você me convenceu."

"Corruptor da inocência, esse sou eu." Harry se demorou na camisa de Draco, sem perder a oportunidade, assim que a abriu, de lamber os mamilos de Draco, devagar e cuidadosamente, capturando suspiros quase imediatamente, que se tornaram gemidos completos pouco tempo depois disso.

E muito cedo se tornaram rogos. "Harry... Ah, inferno, sua puta cruel, mostre alguma misericórdia!"

"Não. Isso é tudo..." Outra lambida. "Parte do meu nefasto plano de fazer você viciado em mim e te tornar meu escravo." Lambida.

"Oh. Bom, Plano funciona."

"É, eu achei que você fosse gostar disso, mocinha."

"Rameira."

"Meretriz."

"Odalisca."

"O quê?"

Draco riu. "Venci."

"Há. Eu tenho seus mamilos à minha mercê e você acha que está vencendo?"

"Porra, sim."

"Mm. Acho que você pode estar certo." Harry decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para tirar completamente a camisa dele. E despir as calças de alguém era deleitosamente fácil, ele notou, quando você tinha o bom senso de tirar os sapatos antes.

Uma vez completamente nu, Draco não perdeu a oportunidade de posar para ele. "Corruptor da inocência é bom", disse, com a voz arrastada, abrindo os braços languidamente no chão. "E eu sou alguma coisa além de puro? Puro prazer, ao menos?"

"Se eu tivesse um travesseiro, eu bateria em você com ele." Harry pressionou sua boca contra a barriga de Draco, sua mão descendo para acariciar seu pênis. Draco grunhiu, o joguinho momentaneamente abandonado quando empurrou seus quadris na mão de Harry.

Harry não podia esperar um momento a mais. Pensando mais uma vez, _quatro semanas..., _cobriu a base do pênis quente, rígido, e o puxou para sua boca, sua mão cobrindo então o escroto enquanto tomava o máximo possível da ereção em sua boca. Draco silvou e se arqueou de novo, mãos em rotação de sua aparentemente lânguida posição para se aferrar ao chão sob ele, mesmo que não houvesse muito para segurar no assoalho limpo.

Harry lambia agora num vaivém firme, carícias quase circulares que nunca haviam falhado em deixar Draco uivando em um minuto. Ele próprio estava gemendo tão ferventemente por poder dar prazer a Draco assim depois do que parecera uma eternidade, que mal conseguia distinguir se Draco estava fazendo barulho ou não.

Mas quando os dedos de Draco se enfiaram em seu cabelo e puxaram, afastando-o de sua ereção, ele foi obrigado a distinguir. De fato, tudo o que queria era protestar contra a injustiça disso tudo.

"Não", Draco pronunciou com uma voz dissonante. "Ainda não. Não quero gozar ainda. Quero gozar quando você estiver dentro de mim."

"Nenhuma regra diz que você não pode fazer os dois, sabe..."

"Eu sei."

Estavam se beijando de novo, os dois com as bocas bem abertas, gemidos ressoando das gargantas de cada um. Suas mãos haviam abandonado a delicadeza, mas não a fineza, e estavam acariciando e apertando os genitais um do outro, ordenhando o membro um do outro, como se pudesse ficar mais rijo, apertando e soltando o saco escrotal de novo e de novo ritmicamente.

"Me diz", disse Harry, quando pararam para respirar, "que você não esqueceu o lubrificante."

"Não esqueci", disse Draco. "E se eu tivesse esquecido, você teria trazido."

"Não – ai! – é essa a questão." Harry pulou quando Draco mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Eu disse pra _você_ trazer."

"Eu poderia pensar que você nunca ouviu falar de um Feitiço Convocatório."

"_Accio _é permitido só _dentro_ do prédio quando o bairro é trouxa, seu idiota!"

"Oh, fecha essa matraca, grifinório." Draco nem parou o que estava fazendo; continuava estimulando com uma mão enquanto puxava as calças que havia tirado para pegar o tubo dentro do bolso. "Aqui. Uva dessa vez. Que tipo você trouxe?"

"Pêssego."

Era uma velha brincadeira deles. Nunca tinham comprado lubrificante com sabor na vida.

Draco empurrou Harry de volta no chão e pressionou-se contra ele, forte, esfregando sua virilha na dele, sentindo calor crescer tão intensivamente que a sensação de seus pênis deslizando um contra o outro quase se perdeu. Quase.

Harry deslizou sua mão em favor dos ossos da bacia de Draco e por trás, deixando suas palmas viajarem por seus glúteos levemente – Draco gostava quando ele fazia isso – antes de separá-los com as mãos e correr os dedos pela fenda. Draco grunhiu e empurrou sua boca contra o pescoço de Harry.

Harry virou a cabeça e zumbiu entre seu cabelo, muito, muito perto de seu ouvido. "Vou entrar em você logo. Você sabe disso. Você preencher você com o meu pau e você vai achar que é a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu." Ouviu Draco suspirar. "E da próxima vez que eu comer você, você vai pensar, não_, essa _é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E da próxima e da próxima." Beijou a bochecha de Draco. "E quando você me comer depois, eu vou pensar exatamente a mesma coisa."

Suas mãos se movendo entre os ombros de Draco e seus quadris, deslizou a mão que estava sob ele para a curva de suas costas, mantendo-o ali enquanto alcançava o tubo de lubrificante com a outra mão. Draco pressionou suas próprias palmas no chão, aos lados da cabeça, enquanto Harry o separava e aplicava o lubrificante na fenda entre suas nádegas, inserindo um dedo até que as articulações estivessem firmes dentro da Abertura, acrescentando então outro dedo, então um outro. Draco silvou, arranhou o chão e, quando os dedos de Harry deixaram seu corpo, disse, "Mais..."

Harry olhou para ele e soube exatamente como queria fazer isso. "Sente-se", disse, deitando-se ao lado de Draco.

Draco, sem fôlego, olhou para ele e se ergueu. Harry deitou sobre suas costas. "Cavalga em mim." O olhar que Draco enviou a ele quase fez Harry perder o controle. Era, de uma só vez, selvagem e relutante, inocente como um coroinha de igreja e faminto como um íncubo¹. "Eu..." ele disse, e parou.

"Eu só queria lembrá-lo", Harry disse, ciente de que, mesmo deitado, ainda estava no comando, "de que nem sempre vamos tomar a rota mais óbvia. Você estava tão certo de que ia ser aquele embaixo de mim hoje." Sorriu.

Novamente, aquele olhar. Novamente, o medo de explodir bem ali. Ele se obrigou a controlar.

Draco passou uma perna por cima dele e ajustou seu ânus sobre a virilha de Harry, boca aberta em um O sofrido enquanto Harry se ajustava também para ter certeza de que seu falo estava pressionando a maior parte de sua extensão diretamente na abertura. "Me fode, Draco", Harry disse, sabendo que Draco gostava de ouvi-lo dizer aquelas três palavras, naquela seqüência, mais que qualquer outra. "Me fode de volta, enquanto eu como você."

Movendo suas mãos ao redor dos glúteos de Draco, separou-os e moveu seus quadris de modo que a ponta de seu pênis tocasse o centro daqueles músculos apertados. Escorregadia com lubrificante, a entrada de Draco abriu caminho para os golpes de seu membro, Harry empurrava os quadris e puxava o pênis de Draco que tivesse o loiro completamente empalado, ambos trêmulos com cada movimento. As bolas de Harry estavam quase envolvidas também pelas nádegas de Draco por cortesia da gravidade, e o escroto de Draco se confundia com o pêlo pubiano de Harry, seu pênis vermelho e quase vertical sobre a barriga de Harry.

Era mais fácil balançar nessa posição que subir e descer, o que estava muito bom para Harry; queria ver Draco se movendo em cima dele ao mesmo ritmo. O rosto de Draco estava começando a ficar tão corado quanto seu pênis, que estava começando a vazar mais copiosamente, uma camada brilhante que fazia as bolas de Harry se apertarem ainda mais para vê-la. A beleza loira e pálida de Draco sempre havia lembrado Harry de algum invejável confeite doce como merengue ou bolo de cereja, e mesmo seu pênis parecia que tinha gosto de alguma sobremesa gelada, se fosse lambido.

Honesto para com o pedido de Harry – ou comando, dependendo de como se interpretava – Draco ergueu o peso do membro de Harry, fazendo com que saísse de seu corpo uns dois centímetros ou mais, então se afundando de volta completamente, fazendo os dois ofegarem.

Não, não ia demorar muito.

E não demorou, para nenhum deles. Harry segurou os quadris de Draco tão forte que sabia que iria encontrar digitais marcadas ali, depois, contra aqueles ossos, e enfiou-se nele. Sentia como se sua coluna fosse uma roupa molhada que alguém espremia, torcia, puxando-o na tentativa de fazê-lo caber no menor espaço possível, roubando seu ar, sua visão, de tudo, exceto as sensações, até que enfim suas terminações nervosas quebrassem o confinamento daquele espaço e, com isso, seu pênis entrasse em erupção, pulsando esperma dentro de Draco tão copiosamente que era como se fossem gêmeos siameses que dividissem a mesma circulação, tentando alcançar algum tipo de equilíbrio de fluidos. Sentiu o impacto do gozo de Draco contra sua barriga e soltou as mãos de seus quadris, agarrando agora os ombros de Draco e empurrando, empurrando os dois ombros com suas mãos e quadris para quebrar o balanço de Draco, fazê-lo ficar do seu lado, em suas costas, onde Harry podia cobrir a boca com a sua, sempre e sempre. Beijando, chupando, mordendo, fazendo qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para deixar marcas nos lábios amados, como se a idéia de que pudessem sair dali sem todo mundo ficar sabendo, só de olhar para eles, que haviam acabado de transar fosse inconcebível.

Draco estava ofegando quando Harry finalmente parou e entrou em colapso sobre ele. Estavam grudentos e exaustos e o chão era duro demais e eles nem tinham um lençol.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz.

* * *

"É o mestre Draco e seu..." O elfo-doméstico parou, confuso.

"Marido, Nekaya, seria o termo apropriado. Você pode deixá-los entrar."

"Sim, mestre Lucius", disse o elfo-doméstico, tremendo. Lucius estava bastante certo de que ela se atiraria da escada algumas vezes para compensar sua falta de etiqueta. Malditas criaturinhas burras.

Assim que os viu, ele soube.

Soube que haviam vindo para contar alguma coisa. Era óbvio que havia algo por trás daqueles sorrisinhos esmorecidos.

Malditos sorrisinhos idiotas.

Era uma estratégia de Lucius Malfoy ter sempre algo para beber a mão. Tornava fácil fingir indiferença. Bem, agora era chá.

"Então", ele disse, bebendo de sua xícara. "Você planeja manter a criança."

"Ah, sim." O sorriso de Draco cresceu um pouco.

Lucius se manteve sem expressão, mas estava irritado; podiam ter-lhe dado a satisfação de reagir de acordo com suas expectativas.

"Manter os dois, na verdade", disse Harry.

É claro, a estratégia da bebida poderia falhar, se não fosse executada com cuidado. Lucius Malfoy sempre tinha muito cuidado. Então não se engasgou com o chá, nem cuspiu. Nem derrubou a xícara.

Olhou para seu genro. Naquele momento, a figura deveria ter tremido, ao menos mordido os lábios nervosamente quando confrontado com o homem que tão veementemente o usara e humilhara em sua noite de núpcias.

Ao invés disso, o sorriso de Potter era positivamente bochechudo.

"Gêmeos", disse Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, não. Apenas irmãos. O que eu estou carregando e o que Draco está carregando."

Não, não engasgaria com o chá. Mas tampouco continuaria bebendo.

Baixou a xícara. "Você está obviamente ansioso para ter o prazer de contar a completa história destas notícias. Então, eu o instigo. O que precisamente vocês fizeram que lhes dá tanta satisfação e que percebem ser da minha alçada?" Sorriu um sorriso miúdo.

Os dois não ficaram minimamente desconcertados com a atitude. "Veja, pai", disse Draco, ainda sorrindo, "andamos pensando sobre esse lance todo de Droit Du Seigneur e achamos que é uma merda."

"Uma merda bem grande. Lei ou não, tradição ou não."

"E se tentarmos abolir essa coisa toda, é claro que haverá especulação sobre nós e sobre os pais do nosso bebê. E pior ainda, a criança poderia ter a absurda idéia de que não a queríamos."

"Não poderíamos tolerar isso."

"Não. Então, compreendemos que a melhor solução era dar à criança um irmão. Assim, imediatamente. De forma que não haja dúvidas de que eu e Harry realmente queremos uma família."

"Já que o mérito de quem teria os bebês estava fora de questão, querido sogro..."

Como ele ousava. Como ele ousava não estar desolado por isso.

"...Pensamos que cada um de nós teria um."

"Não é exatamente _justo,_ mas certamente é correto. É um bom sinal, num casamento, esse tipo de compromisso, você não acha, pai?"

"E gostamos da idéia de que as crianças terão quase a mesma idade. As pessoas podem até esquecer qual é qual, depois de um tempo, não acha?"

"Estaremos tão ocupados sendo uma família que não teremos tempo para ser mais as suas fodidas _vitimas_."

Lucius olhou para seu filho e para seu genro.

Tomou a xícara de chá novamente.

"Eu realmente achei que você pudesse ter algo de interessante para partilhar comigo. Que pena. Isso é tudo, Draco?", disse, deliberadamente ignorando o meio sangue-ruim ao lado de seu filho.

Que era só uma boa transa. E nada mais.

Escolheram complicar suas tão jovens vidas assim, só porque acharam que poderia ser rancor para com _ele..._ Bom, era burrice só deles dois, então.

* * *

Depois que eles se foram, Lucius abandonou o chá pela garrafa de brandy. E bebeu bem mais do que pretendera.

* * *

"Eu ainda digo que nos sentiríamos melhores se você simplesmente me deixasse voltar e matar meu pai de uma vez."

"Não." Harry não descruzou os braços. "Todos nós vimos o perfeito exemplo de por que mentes obcecadas com vingança não são boa idéia. Quer terminar igual a Voldemort?"

Draco apertou os lábios, mais um muxoxo que uma expressão raivosa. "Hmpf. Você joga sujo. Realmente deveria ter caído na Sonserina. Você sabe, não sabe, que mesmo que consigamos abolir o Droit Du Seigneur, não vai haver nenhum processo retroativo?"

"Eu sei."

Um suspiro. "Okay, eu retiro. Você pertence mesmo à Grifinória."

Houve um silêncio curto.

"Acha que conseguimos?", disse Harry.

"Acho que sim. Tínhamos de falar o suficiente para pensarem que era só isso. Se tentássemos manter tudo em completo segredo..."

"Certo. Todo mundo estaria certo de descobrir mais alguma coisa. Saberia que há mais pra se descobrir que o que dissemos."

"Há tanto pra se descobrir que poderia não sair do jeito que planejamos. Temos que encontrar uma medi-bruxa que possa cuidar do parto ao mesmo tempo, já que é só um mês, mais ou menos, de diferença entre os bebês e bruxos não entram em trabalho de parto espontaneamente..."

"E não podemos deixar que ninguém saiba o sexo dos bebês. Nem nós mesmos poderemos saber. Meu Deus... Draco... Você consegue fazer isso?", Harry disse pela centésima vez.

"Fazer o quê?", Draco disse, a ingenuidade em seu tom deixando bastante claro que sabia do que Harry estava falando.

"Fazer isso realmente? Realmente... Ter um filho e sequer olhar pra ele quando nascer? Ou ouvir como ele é. Até que nós dois tenhamos os filhos e não se possa saber qual é qual?"

Draco deu de ombros muito casualmente. "Eu posso se você puder. Foi minha idéia, não foi?"

"Foi sua idéia também apagar a memória da medi-bruxa que fizer o parto. Não concordo com isso."

"Então, como você disse, vamos apenas implorar que guardem segredo. E ter esperanças de que o meu PFDP não vá procurar em todo tipo de registro." Apanhou o braço de Harry e puxou para perto, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. "Sim, posso fazer isso. E é quase como se já estivesse feito – não só a minha gravidez, mas todo o resto. As pessoas podem especular o quanto quiserem sobre quem é quem; ao menos as crianças vão saber que quisemos as duas e que quisemos protegê-las."

Esfregou o nariz na bochecha do marido. "Vão ser seus filhos, isso é que importa. E ambos serão Potter, o que vai deixar o PFDP ainda mais puto."

Harry se virou para o marido e o beijou. "Só estou tentando imaginar", disse depois, "o que Ron e a Hermione vão pensar. Digo, eles sabem que você mudou, mas isso... Eles vão quere saber quem tem se passado por você todo esse tempo."

"Apenas diga a eles para ignorarem o fato de um dos nossos filhos ser a cara do Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Sacana."

"Só não detalhe mais do que detalhou para o meu pai. Não até tudo terminar."

Harry resmungou algo que parecia _Oh, vamos, confie um pouco em mim._

"Você acha que vamos conseguir ficar no Reino Unido?"

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando na Escócia."

Draco olhou para ele. "Você está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando não é?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Quando tudo já estava dito e feito, Dumbledore sentiu que me devia mais do que eu devia a ele. Independente de ser verdade ou não, acho que ele nos ajudaria, se pedíssemos."

"Nunca vamos nos afastar daquela escola, vamos?"

"Fale por si só. Eu passei os melhores anos da minha vida ali."

"Oh, eu também. Conheci você, não foi?"

Harry, roncando, deu um peteleco no ombro de Draco.

"Não bata no esposo grávido."

"Oh, não comece."

"Não vou começar se você não começar. Ah, que inferno estamos dizendo, é claro que vamos começar!"

"Você deve estar certo."

Draco estalou os dedos. "Vamos mudar de assunto. Podemos fazer algo mundano. Vamos comprar uma cama."

"Oh, muito bom."

"Então vamos comprar um criado-mudo. Dois criados-mudos."

"Oh, meu deus."

O canto da boca de Draco se ergueu. "Estava pensando numa decoração verde e prata para o fraldário, o que acha?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. "Eu ainda vou me vingar. Nunca ouviu falar do ursinho Pooh, já?"

"Não seja burro. Claro que ouvi. Meu quarto de brinquedos tinha um mural com desenhos do Ursinho Pooh e do Leitão à mercê da Rainha Serpente e seus filhotes."

"Acho... Que perdi esse capítulo."

"Um dos meus preferidos. Leio pra você algum dia." Draco torceu a jaqueta de Harry. "Que tipo de cama devemos comprar?"

Harry puxou a jaqueta, encarando sem expressão, obviamente se perguntando que sonserino havia corrompido tanto a história do Ursinho Pooh. "Não sei. Qualquer uma."

"Oh, muito bom. Aquelas de quatro pilares então."

Harry pestanejou. "Você é tão pervertido."

"Você adora isso, desviado."

"Degenerado."

"Debochado."

"Doente."

"Você desceu fundo. Eu venci."

A porta de seu flat estalou ao se fechar atrás deles, enquanto os dois saíam para a tarde de Londres.

_-fim_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Que demora, não? Me perdoem. Aqui está o fim de Droit Du Seigneur, mas eu devo admitir que gosto muito mais da original. (Lucius, meu amor. i-i)

¹Íncubo: Demônio masculino que, na mitologia medieval, copulava com as mulheres comuns e as ditas "bruxas" enquanto estas dormiam, podendo levar à loucura se continuamente. Orgasmos durante o sono eram vestígios de possessão de íncubos, mas, com tempo e os estudos sobre polução noturna, essa idéia foi desacreditada.

Se você gosta de Harrius (Harry e Lucius), vai gostar de uma das nossas próximas publicações: Je Te Plumerais, da Nimori. Excelente como Droit du Seigenur, seguindo a linha das fanfics com título em francês.

_Rebecca._

**Nota da Beta: **Cara, o sexo Drarry foi demais! To com água na boca até agora!

_Ivich._


End file.
